The Thing About Healers
by Imladviel
Summary: Healers and joining... a topic for much speculation. What is it Leetah can do? Here's my theory.
1. Choice

Notes: Chapters one and two were written because I need to warm up first, I can't plunge directly into a joining situation, I need to get a feel of the characters first... the only connection between the chapters is the theme of Skywise and Leetah embracing - I do not intend to suggest that there is anything sexual in the first two "canon" situations.

Have you ever wondered what is it, the thing that Leetah can do, of which Skywise asks "Does se do that every time?" and Cutter answers "If she did, I could hardly walk, let alone be chief." (Approximate quotes, I have a bad memory). Well, this is my guess:

**The Thing About Healers**

**Chapter One: Choice**

Leetah sobbed in his arms.  
**It is true, Skywise..! We are in another time. Tam and the wolfriders… are not part of it! They are behind us. Far… far behind!**  
He was not sure what she meant, or rather, he did not allow himself to understand.  
**But…**  
**Don't you understand? By now… they are dust!**  
**Dust!**  
He shuddered, and a tear rolled from his eye. But he had no time for mourning yet. Maybe something could be done.  
"Raeyk!" He screamed his name as he ran into the Palace.

Rayek sat in a corner, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken.  
"What have you done? Take us back!" Skywise demanded and repeated the demand for good measure. But Rayek smatted him away like an irritating cub.  
"Back? Then the thing is done?" Rejoicing, he glided away before Skywise could stand up.

As he followed the self-proclaimed Master of the Palace on foot, Skywise thought of Leetah. How she had held onto him, and how he had held onto her. Like lost children in a snowstorm they were, cold and afraid. Without Tam, all they had was the grief that united them.

And what was the cold wind his soul had felt, the wind that made him hold Leetah as if to anchor himself fast against it?

Skywise realized it was death. And Leetah was his only hope.

He was therefore doubly afraid when Ember told him Rayek had taken her, and pointed to the sky, where they glided together. He feared for Leetah, but also for himself.

Then Rayek dropped her. 


	2. Change

**Chapter two: Change**

The second time that night, Leetah and Skywise held each other. He had told her about his decision, and she agreed to help him. Her touch burned Timmorn's blood from his veins. He might never again be able to bond with a wolf – and who knew where Timmain was in this changed world, probably running with the wolves somewhere, lost in her shape once again.

Yet he was determined this was the only choice for him now. If there was some way to unmake Rayek's horrible deed, to get back to the time they belonged to, back to Tam… no matter how long it would take him, he had to find that way.

The alternative was too horrible – to go on with his life, mourn his brother, howl for him, and then to go on as best he could, to admit Tam was gone and would be gone forever – he simply couldn't.

So he had asked Leetah for time, and she gave him what he asked for. Time. All the time there was.

Somewhere deep within his soul, Skywise feared he had made a grievous error. If he failed to find the way back to Tam – there would be no wolfsong for him to get lost in, no "Now" to forget his loss – there would be only the stars, and himself, and a sorrow that spanned aeons.

But, he reminded himself, he would not be alone, would he? Leetah, too, was immortal. She shared that sorrow. If she could bear it, so would he, and they would support each other. 


	3. Chance

**Chapter Three: Chance**

Skywise would have thought Aroree needed him like she always had, but all those turns on her own had changed her. She no longer needed him to tell her who she was – she knew herself. Her eyes shone like they had when he had first seen her, ages ago, in Blue Mountain. But her pride then had been born of the illusion that her people were the High Ones and nothing in the world could complare to the marvels of Blue Mountain. Now – Skywise wasn't sure what had changed her, but he was glad for it.

Still, it surprised him a bit how easily she let him go, the second day after the reunion, when it seemed Cutter wanted him, needed him.

It surprised him even more that he would ask Skywise to tree with him and Leetah. Surely they would prefer to be with each other, to hold each other - Cutter had waited for this so long…

**To me, it has been ages since I promised this to you, Fahr.**  
**Promised…?**  
**Don't tell me you have forgotten. I told you we'd share with you someday. I've talked with Leetah, and she agrees.**  
**Oh…**

Later, when he had learned of his nightmare Skywise would wonder if it had something to do with the suddenness of Tam's decision, if he feared he would lose his loved ones again, and wanted this one memory to cherish.

But that was later.

Now was Leetah smiling, glorious as the sun. Again she was in his arms, but this time there was no sorrow, Tam was here, watching them, joined with them in sending. This time what they shared was not sorrow but the fiercest, warmest joy and the kind of all-encompassing Now that even immortals can reach.

But that was only the start of it.  
Leetah's hunger, passionate as it was, paled in comparison to Tam's. He had missed his brother, soul and body both.

Between them, they exhausted him. Skywise thought they would turn to each other then, it was his turn now to sit and watch.

But Leetah had other plans.  
**Both of you. I want both of you at the same time.**  
Skywise objected, sweet as the image she sent with the suggestion was.  
**I'm spent. Give me a while to regain my strength.**

Instead, she came to him, touched him…

Touched with the hands of a healer. Skywise felt her magic wake his lust, rouse his strength, so that soon he was ready, again, for joining.

It was true, what the maidens said of her. Cutter had told him so, but what nobody had mentioned was how good it would feel…

It was a long day, and a busy one.

The End.


End file.
